REASON!
by GGJUX
Summary: "GIVE ME A REASON!" HunHan-Kaisoo-Kaihun/HunKai-Hunsoo(?) YAOI )
1. Chapter 1

**Author : GGJUX**

**Genre : Friendship, Romance **

**Cast : Luhan**

**Sehun**

** Kai**

** D.O**

**^-^ Selamat menikmati.. Ini FF kedua saya, sebenarnya udah lama buatnya, Tapi yang jadi pemeran utamanya Krystal bukan Luhan -_-)/**

* * *

**"He is Luhan..**

** His name Luhan..**

** and still Luhan"**

* * *

- Stroy -

"tuk..tuk" terdengar suara sepatu yang sudah tak asing lagi tuk didengar, walaupun suara sepatu itu samar namun terdengar begitu jelas. itu pasti dia... tidak salah lagi.. "DIA DATANG" pekik seorang namja berpostur gemuk dengan kepalan bakpo di tangannya menyusuri koridor sekolah, seketika siswa maupun siswi berbisik dan menjauhi jalanan koridor.

Terlihat dari jauh sesosok bayangan dan semakin lama semakin jelas. sesosok namja berambut coklat muda berantakan menyusuri koridor dengan jaket di bahunya. semua orang menatapnya sinis dan berbisik memakinya, namun ia tetap cuek dan terus berjalan.

"BRAK!" bunyi tendangan pintu dari kelas 11-a, itu sudah menjadi pemandangan biasa bagi kelas 11-a, karna setiap kali masuk, Luhan pasti menendang pintu terlebih dahulu.

Tampaknya seorang yeoja tidak setuju dengan kebiasaan Luhan menendang pintu seenaknya, yeoja itu adalah Sulli, ketua kelas 11-a yang terkenal kelembutan dengan senyumnya yang manis. Ia mendekati Luhan yang sedang duduk santai di bangkunya.

"Luhan" panggil Sulli namun Luhan tak merespon dan tetap mengunyah permen karet di mulutnya.

"tak bisakah kau membuka pintu dengan sedikit lembut?" lanjut Sulli namun tetap saja Luhan tidak bergeming dan melanjutkan kesibukannya,mengunyah permen karet.

"hei dengarkan aku!" terlihat Sulli mulai kesal dengan sikap Luhan yang tak memperhatikannya, ia terus menahan emosinya dalam-dalam namun terlepas ketika ia menghentak Luhan dengan kerasnya "LUHAN!" Luhan menoleh ke arah Sulli dan berdiri dari bangkunya.

Seluruh kelas terdiam, menatap Sulli-Luhan, mereka penasaran apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. "aku bertaruh 5 ribu won untuk Sulli" bisik Kris kepada teman sebangkunya,Lay "err.. aku bertaruh tak akan terjadi apa-apa" jawab Lay dengan setengah yakin.

Chanyeol datang ke bangku mereka dan meletakkan 5 ribu wonnya seraya berkata "aku bertaruh Luhan yang akan menang"

"Kau pabo! kenapa bertaruh tidak akan terjadi apa-apa?" celetoh Kris dengan yang isi taruhan Lay "karna aku benci perkelahian."

Sontak Kris dan Chanyeol tertawa terbahak-bahak "siapkan 5 ribu wonmu HAHAHA" mereka terus tertawa dan tak menyadari bahwa Luhan mengetahui isi pertaruhan itu.

"ada apa?" tatap Luhan seraya mengeluarkan permen karet yang ia makan dan menggumpalkannya di tangan kanannya "tak bisakah.."

"HAP!" potong Luhan dengan memasukkan gumpalan permen karet ke dalam mulut Sulli yang baru ia makan sambil tersenyum Luhan berkata "aku tak punya waktu untuk mengurusi ocehanmu" Luhan pergi meninggalkan kelas sedangkan Sulli terdiam beberapa saat.

beberapa menit Sulli menyadari bahwa ia telah di bodohi Luhan, dengan cepat ia mengeluarkan permen karet bekas yang dimasukkan Luhan. Badannya bergetar dan berteriak dengan kerasnya "XI LUHANNN!" amuk Sulli yang membuat uang taruhan Lay,Kris dan chanyeol terjatuh.

Sulli mendengar suara sesuatu yang terjatuh dan berbalik ke arah Lay, Kris dan chanyeol "uang siapa itu?" tanya Sulli dengan memungut kembali uang yang berserakan di lantai.

"Ah.. uang itu.." Chanyeol,Kris dan Lay bingung mau menjawab apa. karena jika mereka mengatakan itu uang taruhan, maka Sulli akan melaporkannya ke BK tapi jika tidak.. "Baiklah, jika kalian tidak tahu ini uang darimana. Ini akan menjadi uang kas untuk kepentingan kelas" ya, itu yang akan terjadi.

"10 ribu wonku" Lay terlihat pasrah ketika Sulli pergi dengan 10 ribu won ditangannya. Lay langsung lemas dan terdiam di bangkunya. Bagaimana tidak, uang taruhan yang harusnya menjadi miliknya hilang begitu saja, namun tidak untuk Chnayeol dan Kris.

Mereka terus-terusan tertawa terbahaka-bahak "HAHAHA MAMPUS!" tawa chanyeol dengan gigi lebarnya "Berhentilah" ucap Lay yang terlihat mulai kesal dengan tingkah kedua temannya.

Namun tetap saja mereka tidak perduli dan terus tertawa "BRAK!" Lay memukul meja dengan kesalnya, seketika suasana menjadi tegang dan Lay menatap Chanyeol dan Kris dengan kesal.

Lay mengangkat tangannya, Chanyeol dan Kris berfikir Lay akan memukulnya.. namun itu tidak mungkin, Lay adalah orang yang tidak suka kekerasan. tapi, mungkin saja itu terjadi, ya itu bisa terjadi pada semua orang.

Chanyeol dan Kris hanya pasrah dan menelan ludah mereka masing-masing. "Aw.. sakit :(" Lay mengibas tangannya yang kesakitan setelah memukul meja dengan cukup kuat. Melihat sikap Lay yang kesakitan. Kris dan Chanyeolpun kembali tertawa. Dan Lay hanya menatap kesal karena gertakannya tak berhasil membuat Chanyeol maupun Kris tuk berhenti menertawainya.

Di lain tempat, Luhan bersandar di bawah pohon yang cukup besar. Ia menghebuskan nafasnya begitu dalam dan menatap Liontin di lehernya "apakah aku bisa?".

"coba tebak aku siapa" Seru suara seseorang yang tiba-tiba menutup mata Luhan "ehm.. Kyungsoo?" tebak Luhan yang sudah tau siapa yang menutup matanya "aish.. padahal aku sudah mengubah suaraku" gerutu kyungsoo karena Luhan berhasil menebak dirinya lagi.

Luhan hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah sahabatnya "kau memiliki tangan yang begitu lembut. mana mungkin aku tak bisa menebakmu" ujar Luhan bangun dari sandarannya.

"omo.. apakah aku harus membuat tanganku kasar?" Kyungsoo menatap tangannya lalu menatap Luhan dengan tatapan bingung "aish! paboya" jitak Luhan yang membuat kyungsoo berhenti menatap tanganya.

"wae?" tatap Kyungsoo berharap Luhan memberi tahu sesuatu untuknya "sudahlah" Luhan berjalan meninggalkan Kyungsoo, sedangkan Kyungsoo tetap berdiri sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

Mengetahui Kyungsoo tak ada di belakangnya, Luhan menoleh kebelakang dan menarik tangan Kyungsoo. "percuma, itu tak akan menghasilkan apa pun" Luhan memegang tangan Kyungsoo, dan kyungsoo hanya tersenyum manis di bibirnya.

"Luhannie~~" panggil Kyungsoo dengan manjanya seraya menarik baju Luhan "apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" tanya Luhan yang sudah mengetahui sikap Kyungsoo.

"ngg.. boleh kan aku ikut blind date?"

"kau sudah tau jawabannya kan?"

"aa~~ Ayolah.." rayu Kyungsoo sekali lagi, namun tetap saja Luhan tak bergeming dan terus mengatakan tidak.

Kyungsoo tidak menyerah, ia membisikan sesuatu di telinga Luhan yang membuat Luhan setengah terkejut. "kau curang" lirik Luhan ke arah Kyungsoo yang sedang tersenyum Innocent.

"jadi?" Kyungsoo mendekatkan wajahnya ke Luhan untuk mendengar jawaban "ya" dari bibir Luhan.

"kau mendapatkannya" Luhan menghela nafas dalam-dalam dan melirik ke arah Kyungsoo lagi.

Kyungsoo langsung melompat kegirangan "YEY!" dan berlari ke arah teman-temannya, memberi tahu ia akan ikut "Blind Date".

"Luhan, ikutlah Blind Date" ajak Kyungsoo kepada sahabatnya yang dingin itu "tidak" ya, Kyungsoo hanya mendapatkan jawaban "tidak" lagi dari bibir Luhan.

Kyungsoo menghempaskan badanya ke bangku "apa gunanya aku datang, jika sahabatku tidak datang?"

Luhan hanya menghela nafas, ia berfikir mungkin Kyungsoo tak menyadarinya. Luhan melarang Kyungsoo ikut Blind Date demi kebaikannya, ia tak mau terjadi sesuatu dengan Kyungsoo. Ketika ia berfikir lagi, mungkin dengan ikut Blind Date. Ia bisa mengawasi Kyungsoo dan melihat "Couple" Blind date Kyungsoo.

"Aku ikut"

"BENARKAH?" Kyungsoo beranjak dari kursi dan seakan tak percaya dengan jawaban sahabatnya.

"aku ikut, tapi harus Double Couple" Syarat Luhan kepada Kyungsoo, tentu saja Kyungsoo menyetujuinya karena sangat jarang sekali Luhan menyetujui ajakannya. apalagi masalah "pasangan" Luhan paling tidak menyukai hal itu.

Minggu pagi, Terlihat Kyungsoo menunggu sahabatnya di bawah pohon tempat mereka sering bermain.

1 menit.. 2 menit.. 30 menit Kyungsoo menunggu.

namun tetap saja tak ada tanda-tanda kedatangan Luhan. apa mungkin dia berbohong? namun itu tidaklah masuk akal, karna Luhan bukanlah orang yang suka melanggar janji.

Kyungsoo terus menunggu Luhan dan masih percaya bahwa Luhan akan datang menemuinya. terlihat seorang namja berlari dari kejauhan, Kyungsoo berdiri dari bangkunya. Ia menyipitkan matanya tuk melihat siapa yang berlari. ya, itu adalah Luhan.

"maaf" Luhan mengatur nafasnya yang terlihat begitu capek dan bersandar di pohon tempat ia biasa bersandar.

"beri aku waktu sebentar" pinta Luhan seraya memejamkan matanya beberapa saat.

Kyungsoo hanya melihat Luhan yang penuh keringat dan dengan wajah yang "babak belur"

"kau berkelahi lagi?" tanya Kyungsoo yang begitu yakin Luhan habis berkelahi dengan seseorang.

"tidak"

"lalu kenapa dengan wajahmu?" Kyungsoo menunduk dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah Luhan

"itu hanya hiasan" alasan Luhan yang tak ingin mengetahui bahwa ia habis berkelahi dengan seseorang. Kyungsoo mencoba memegang luka Luhan

"AW!" Spontan Luhan yang kesakitan ketika Kyungsoo memegang lukanya.

"itu bukan hiasan" kesal Kyungsoo yang mengetahui Luhan berbohong.

"pulanglah, aku akan pergi ke Blind date sendiri" ucap Kyungsoo.

Luhan tak merespon dan memejamkan matanya, Ia sangat capek dan tidak bisa melawan kata-kata Kyungsoo. Ia harus istirahat, walau itu hanya 5 menit.

Kyungsoo meninggalkan Luhan yang masih bersandar dan memejamkan matanya di pohon, Ia terpaksa pergi ke Blind Date sendirian.

Kyungsoo berjalan ke arah central park di dekat kota. Dengan bibirnya yang terbilang cukup "sexy" dan kulitnya yang putih, ia menjadi pusat perhatian disana.

sebenarnya Kyungsoo sama sekali tak ingin mengikuti Blind Date. Dia mengikuti ini untuk Luhan, ia berfikir jika Luhan mempunyai pasangan. Mungkin Luhan akan menjadi wanita lembut, tapi semua berantakan ketika Luhan berkelahi lagi.

"apa harus kubatalkan?" Kyungsoo mengigit bibir bawahnya dan bingung harus berbuat apa. ia sudah janji dengan temannya mana mungkin ia membatalkannya dengan begitu saja, ya mau dan tidak mau.. Kyungsoo harus ikut dalam Blind Date itu.

"nona, mau kutemani?" Bisik seseorang dari belakang seraya merangkul Kyungsoo. "omo" Kyungsoo terkejut karna tiba-tiba seseorang yang tak ia kenal merangkul dirinya, Kyungsoo mencoba melihat sosok orang tersebut namun tertutup dengan topi di kepalanya.

"kau siapa?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung dan berusaha melepaskan tangan orang itu dari bahunya, numun tetap saja tidak bisa. karna tenaga orang itu terlalu besar.

"aku Luhan" ia melepaskan topinya dan tersenyum jail ke arah Kyungsoo

"bukankah..."

"sudahlah, aku juga sudah istirahat" potong Luhan berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya.

"tapi, bagaimana bisa?"

"lupakan, ayo Blind Date" Luhan menarik Kyungsoo dan mengengam tangannya begitu kuat.

Kyungsoo dan Luhan masuk ke sebuah Cafe Coffee. Begitu banyak pasangan yang telah datang, Kyungsoo melihat sekeliling dan mendapati seseorang yang ia cari. Kyungsoo menarik Luhan dan mendekat ke seorang namja yang tampan nan tinggi "HYUNG!"

"ah.. Kyungsoo akhirnya kau datang" ucap Minho yang sudah menunggu Kyungsoo dengan cukup lama "ah.. mianhae, tadi ada sedikit masalah"

Minho menganguk mengerti "kau tak seharusnya meminta maaf padaku, kau harusnya meninta maaf kepada 2 namja yanga da di sana" Minho menunjuk 2 namja yang sedang sibuk berbicara satu sama lain.

"temuilah mereka" ucap Minho dan di ikuti angukan dari Kyungsoo yang mengerti maksud Hyungnya.

Kyungsoo dan Luhan menghampiri meja yang sudah di tempati 2 namja. Yang satu berkulit hitam manis dan satunya berkulit putih salju.

"mianhae.. membuat kalian menunggu" ucap Kyungsoo membungkukan badannya beberapa kali.

"ah.. tidak apa-apa. Duduklah" ucap seseorang berkulit hitam manis dan Kyungsoo menganguk mengerti. Luhan duduk berhadapan dengan namja yang berwajah "dingin" sedangkan Sulli berhadapan dengan Namja yang berwajah "badboy (?)"

"baiklah kau siapa?" tatap Luhan tajam ke arah 2 namja yang menjadi "Couple Blind Date" untuk mereka berdua.

"Luhan jangan terlalu dingin" bisik Kyungsoo yang khawatir, namja akan takut dengan sikap Luhan.

"ah tidak apa-apa" seru seorang namja seraya tersenyum ramah.

"perkenalkan namaku Kim Jongin, Kau bisa memanggilku Kai dan ini Oh Sehun, panggil saja Sehun. Kami baru pindah ke Korea kemarin. salam kenal" Kai memperkenalkan dirinya beserta temannya dengan begitu hangat. sedangkan Sehun hanya menatap Dingin Luhan maupun Kyungsoo.

"kau siapa?" balas Sehun dengan tatapan tajamnya

"ah ne.. namaku Kyungsoo dan ini temanku Luhan" ucap sulli memperkenalkan dirinya.

"kau baru pindah, tapi ikut blind date.. cih" ejek Luhan seraya memalingkan padangannya ke kaca. "kami tidak tahu ini Blind Date" balas Sehun yang tak mau kalah

"jadi?"

"kami kira ini pertemuan antar siswa" Jelas Sehun yang mulai kesal dengan sikap Luhan.

"hahaha.." tawa Luhan seakan tak percaya apa yang dikatakan Sehun "kau tak bisa baca? ini BLIND DATE"

"maaf, kami baru disini.. jadi kami masih belum bisa membaca Hangeul" Jelas Kai menenangkan keadaan.

Luhan hanya menatap dingin dan begitu pula dengan Sehun. Suasana menjadi tegang dan begitu hening.

"ah.. bagaimana kalau kita memesan sesuatu" ucap Kyungsoo memecah keheningan, Ia memanggil seorang pelayan. "jadi kalian mau memesan apa?"

"cappuccino" ucap Luhan dan Sehun bersamaan, mereka langsung berpandang mata satu sama lain.

"jangan mengikutiku" sinis Luhan tajam

"kau yang mengikutiku" Sinis Sehun yang tak mau kalah dan mereka saling mengacuhkan wajah satu sama lain. Kai dan Kyungsoo mengelengkan kepala "ckck.."

"Kai, kau mau memesan apa?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan memandang namja yang berada di depannya,kai.

"aku Espresso"

Kyungsoo menganguk mengerti. "kau?" Kai berbalik bertanya kepada Namja berkulit putih yang berada di hadapannya.

"hng.. aku sebenarnya tak terlalu suka kopi, ada saran?"

"Caffe Late, itu enak. lebih banyak susu dibandingkan kopinya. Kurasa kau akan menyukai itu" saran Kai

"kalau katamu itu cocok untukku, aku akan pesan itu!"

Pelayan menganguk mengerti dan mencatat seluruh pesanan mereka dan pelayan meninggalkan mereka berempat. Kyungsoo melirik Luhan dan Sehun yang tak mau berbicara satu sama lain, Kyungsoo tertawa geli melihat sikap Luhan dan Sehun yang tak mau mengalah satu sama lain. dan tanpa sadar Kyungsoo melirik kearah Kai dan Kai tersadar ia sedang di tatap Kyungsoo, ia bertanya "ada apa?"

Kyungsoo terkejut karena Kai menyadari Kyungsoo menatap dirinya, dengan cepat Kyungsoo mencari alasan "kau menyukai kopi?"

"sangat" jawab Kai tersenyum manis

"wae? wajah Kau tidak sesuai dengan seleramu" jawab Kyungsoo dengan ceplosnya menyadari perkataan yang dia ucapkan tak layak untuk di ucapkan dengan cepat ia menutup mulutnya.

Kyungsoo tertawa geli melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo "santai saja, sudah banyak yang berkata begitu"

"kopi memang pahit seperti hidup ini.. makanya aku menyukainya" Kai melanjutkan Kata-katanya.

Kyungsoo menatap Kai bingung. ia masih tak mengerti apa yang di ucapkan Kai namun ia mencoba mengerti.

berbeda dengan Kai-Kyungsoo yang tampak akur. Luhan dan Sehun begitu sangat dingin.

Tak sadar Sehun menatap Luhan yang sedang menatap kaca dari dalam cafe, Luhan menyadarinya dan melirik Sehun "kenapa kau menatapku?"

"siapa yang menatapmu" sinis Sehun yang tak mengakui bahwa ia sedari tadi menatap Luhan

"kalau kau berbohong maka kau akan hitam"

Sehun menahan tawanya "kau pintar melawak".

Luhan menatap sinis sedangkan Sehun masih menahan ketawanya. Tiba-tiba pesanan yang mereka pesan telah datang. Kyungsoo dengan cepat meminum Caffe Latenya "hmmm... manis" ujarnya. sedangkan yang Lain menikmati kopinya dengan santai.

Kyungsoo melirik Kai yang sedang meminum Espressonya, Kyungsoo penasaran dengan rasa kopi yang Kai minum. ketika Kai meletakan Kopinya ke meja lagi, Kyungsoo mengambilnya dan meminumnya. Kai tersadar dengan tindakan Kyungsoo dan mencoba menghentikannya "jangan.."

namun, Kai telat menghentikan Kyungsoo sehingga Kyungsoo sudah meminum kopi itu. Kyungsoo meletakan kembali kopi itu ke meja dan terlihat ekspresi asam dari wajah Kyungsoo "PAHITT!"

Kyungsoo langsung berlari ke toilet dan disusul Kai. Sekarang tinggal Luhan dan Sehun yang sedang menikmati kopinya masing-masing.

Luhan takut Liontinnya terkena kopi, karena itu ia melepaskan liontinnya dan meletakannya ke atas meja. Sehun meliriknya dan bertanya "liontin itu punyamu?"

Luhan menatap Sehun dan mengacuhkannya tak peduli. Luhan meminum Kopinya dan menatap ke arah kaca.

"aku sedang bertanya padamu,pendek" kesal Sehun karena pertanyaannya diacuhkan Luhan. Luhan menyadari ia diejek pendek "aku tak mengejekmu,albino"

Mereka berdua saling bertatap kesal satu sama lain "kau yang mulai" ucap Sehun menatap sinis namun, Luhan tak mau kalah "kau yang duluan"

Kai menunggu Kyungsoo di luar toilet sedangkan Kyungsoo sibuk membersihkan mulutnya dari kopi yang sangat pahit itu. Kyungsoo keluar dari Toilet dan mendapati Kai menunggunya di depan, Kyungsoo berdecak kesal "kenapa kau tak bilang kopi itu pahit?"

Kai tertawa geli "belum sempat kukatakan, kau sudah meminumnya"

Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya dan terlihat Lucu. Kai mencubit pipinya "imut"

tiba-tiba Kai teringat dengan Luhan dan Sehun yang ia tinggal berdua tadi, Kai menarik Kyungsoo "ayo"

kai dan Kyungsoo mendapati Luhan dan Sehun yang membuat keributan di cafe, Mereka berdua berdiri dan saling menatap tajam satu sama lain. terlihat banyak pelayan yang mencoba menenangkan keadaan namun tetap saja percuma.

"oh tidak" ucap Kyungsoo mengetahui Luhan sudah mengunyah permen karet di mulutnya dan kali ini Kyungsoo yang menarik Kai menuju meja mereka.

"aku tak mau ribut denganmu,albino" ucap Luhan dan terus mengunyah permen karetnya.

"kau pikir aku..." belum sempat Sehun menyelesaikan kata-katanya, ia sudah mendapat permen karet bekas di mulutnya. Luhan bersmirk licik kepada Sehun "bingo"

Sehun masih terdiam terkaku menatap Luhan, ia masih tak percaya ada permen karet bekas di mulutnya. Luhan menarik Kyungsoo dan keluar dari Cafe.

"Luhan, jangan lakukan itu lagi" Kyungsoo mencoba mengingatkan Luhan bahwa kebiasaan Luhan itu tak baik.

Luhan menatap sahabatnya dengan smriknya yang menyeramkan "tunggu.."

"1..2.." Luhan menghitung angka dan disaat ia mengucapkan kata "3" terdengar teriakan keras dari dalam cafe. yup, itu suara Sehun yang marah "bingo!"

**TBC-**

**Dimohon reviewnya biar bisa dilihat kekuarangan dari FF ini.. gomawo~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author : GGJUX**

**Genre : Friendship, Romance**

**Cast : Luhan**

**Sehun**

**Kai**

**D.O**

**Oke -_-)/ Jux jelasin ne.. kalau ada typo nama harap dimaklumin.. karena ini FF saya yang lama. dan saya cuma ganti nama pemerannya. FF yang aslinya Straight.. tapi dijadiin jadi Yaoi.**

**Krystal=Luhan**

**Kris=Sehun**

**Kai=Luhan**

**D.O=Sulli**

**itu nama pemerannya w jadi maaf kalau ada salah nama *bow***

**SELAMAT MEMBACA *bbuingg..bbuing***

* * *

Terlihat seorang Namja turun dari mobil mewahnya, ia memiliki paras yang perfect, kulit yang putih dengan mata besarnya. Dia adalah D.o Kyungsoo atau biasa dipanggil Kyungsoo . Semua orang berbisik dan menatap kearahnya, ada yang memakinya dari belakang namun ada yang memuji kecantikannya.

Kyungsoo berjalan di koridor sekolah dan terlihat punggung seseorang dari kejauhan. Ia menyipitkan matanya dan mengerutkan dahinya seolah ia mengenali orang itu. Kyungsoo mendekati orang itu dan mencoba menyapanya. Dan ternyata benar, ia mengenali orang itu. Dia Kai.

Kyungsoo dan kai mengobrol seraya Kai menunggu kedatangan Sehun yang sibuk di ruang kepala sekolah. Ketika Sehun keluar, bel berbunyi.

"Luhan!" sapa Kyungsoo kepada teman sebangkunya, Luhan. Luhan hanya menoleh kearahnya dan tak mengatakan apa pun. "kau tahu? Kai dan Sehun akan bersekolah disini!" Kyungsoo memberitahu berita yang baru saja ia dapatkan, namun Luhan tak peduli dengan berita itu dan mengalihkan padangannya "lalu apa hubungannya denganku?"

Kyungsoo kesal melihat tingkah laku Luhan dan memalingkan padangannya "terserah"

Apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo benar, Kai dan Sehun bersekolah di sekolahnya dan masuk di kelas yang sama,11-A.

Semua mata tertuju pada Kai dan Sehun, mereka terpana dengan ketampanan mereka berdua. Mereka berbisik dan memuji ketampanan mereka berdua.

Namun, lain halnya dengan Luhan dia hanya mengunyah permen karetnya dan menatap dingin mereka. Sedangkan terlukis wajah gembira dari Kyungsoo dengan kedatangan Kai dan Sehun.

Bel istirahat berbunyi, Seluruh yeoja berkumpul di tempat duduk Sehun dan Kai. Mereka ingin berkenalan dengan dua namja tampan itu.

Sehun sama sekali tak menanggapi mereka, ia hanya terdiam dengan wajah dinginnya tetapi para yeoja bukanya mencemooh malah teriak dengan memuji ke dinginan Sehun, mereka mengatakan Sehun dengan sebutan "cool"

Lain halnya dengan Kai, ia menanggapi satu-persatu yeoja dengan senyum manisnya. Yang membuat para yeoja _melting _dengan sikap Kai.

Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya, kelas begitu berisik dan penuh sesak tak seperti biasanya. Biasanya kelas sunyi dan sepi apalagi pada saat ia tidur, namun semua berubah ketika Kai dan Sehun datang.

Dengan kesal, Luhan mendorong mejanya dan meninggalkan kelas. Kai menyadari Luhan keluar dari kelas dan mencoba mengejarnya. "hei!" Kai menarik tangan Luhan dan berhasil membuat Luhan berhenti berjalan.

"hmm?" Luhan menoleh ke belakang dengan melihat tangannya yang dipegang Kai, Kai menyadarinya dan segera melepaskannya "ah.. mian, kau mau kemana?"

"apa urusanmu?" Tanya Luhan sembari mengeluarkan Bubble Gumnya dan mengunyahnya. "tidak bolehkah aku tahu?" jawab Kai yang penasaran Krystall mau kemana, namun Luhan tak merespons dan tetap mengunyah permen karetnya.

Suasana hening, tak ada bunyi sama sekali, yang ada hanyalah suara Luhan mengunyah permen karet dengan menatap Kai dengan dingin. Kai merasa Kaku dengan keadaan ini dan berusaha untuk mencari obrolan "Luhan?"

Luhan menunduk sesaat dan mengangkat kepalanya, ia mendekati wajah Kai. Sontak Kai terkejut dan menjauhinya beberapa langkah. Namun Luhan terus mendekatinya sampai Kai terpojok di dinding.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" Khawatir Kai yang sudah terpojok di dinding, luhan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan jarak sejengkal jari, Kai semakin tak mengerti apa yang luhan inginkan."puh!" luhan melempar bekas permen karet yang baru saja ia makan kearah wajah kai.

"Tak usah mengurusi urusanku, tak usah peduli padaku dan tak usah sok akrab denganku" Luhan meninggalkan Kai yang masih terpojok di dinding.

Kai mengambil permen Karet yang berada di wajahnya dan menatap permen karet tersebut dengan senyum kesal "bagaimana mungkin.."

Luhan bersandar di pohon, tempat biasa ia bermain bersama Kyungsoo. Angin berhembus mengajak ia tuk tidur di taman sekolah itu. Ketika Luhan ingin tidur, Seseorang datang.

Luhan menoleh kearah pintu taman, dilihatnya Sehun yang memasuki pintu taman. Ia berjalan dan Bersandar di pohon yang sama dengan Luhan namun dalam posisi yang berbalik (kiri-kanan).

"pergilah" Luhan merasa tergangu dengan kedatangaan Sehun yang menggangu tidurnya, namun ia tak mendengar respon dari Sehun.

Dengan kesal, Luhan mendatangi Sehun dan dilihatnya, Sehun tertidur dengan pulasnya. Ia menendang Sehun beberapa kali namun, Sehun tak kunjung bangun.

Merasa usahanya sia-sia, Luhan menghempaskan badannya ke taman. Ia menatap langit dan tanpa ia sadar, ia tertidur.

Luhan tertidur dan meninggalkan 4 mata pelajaran terakhir, ia tak peduli tentang pelajaran yang ia tinggalkan. Ia bangun dari tidurnya dan mendapati Jaket yang menyelimutinya.

Ia mencoba mengenali Jaket tersebut, namun ia tak dapat mengenalinya, karena ia belum pernah melihat jaket itu sebelumnya. Luhan berdiri dari rumput dan membersihkan dirinya.

Ia baru sadar bahwa sehun sudah tak ada di tempatnya "kapan ia pergi?"

Keesokan Harinya, Kyungsoo duduk dengan wajahnya yang sangat merah bagikan tomat. Luhan menyadari adanya keanehan dengan teman sebangkunya "kau kenapa?"

"ah.." Kyungsoo terkejut karna Luhan menyadari dengan keanehannya hari ini. "em.. aku sedang menyukai seseorang" Jawab Kyungsoo dengan malunya. "nugu?" Luhan tampak serius dengan cerita Kyungsoo kali ini. "Sehun" jawabnya dengan menundukan wajahnya "aku menyukainya karna seuatu yang _simple _"

-FLASH BACK-

Kyungsoo mencari Luhan sepanjang koridor semua dan di seluruh sekolah, namun ia tidak menemukan Luhan dimanapun. hanya satu tempat yan belum ia cari yaitu pohon. tempat mereka sering bermain namun, tak terlintas di pikiran Kyungsoo untuk mencari di pohon tersebut.

Kyungsoo berlari di koridor sekolah dan cerobohnya ia tak membaca tulisan "hati-hati lantai basah" dan ia pun terpleset, namun ia tidak terjatuh karena seseorang menahan dirinya. ia menengok ke atas dan terlihat Sehun menahan badannya.

dengan cepat Kyungsoo berdiri dan mengucapkan banyak terimakasih, Sehun hanya terdiam beberapa saat dan mengatakan "jangan ceroboh". Kyungsoo mengangguk dan tersenyum manis.

Sehun menguap dengan lebarnya, tampaknya ia sedang lelah "kau tau dimana tempat untuk tidur?" tanya Sehun seraya menguap sekali lagi. Terlintas di pikiran Kyungsoo pohon tempat ia seing bermain.

"ah.. tidur saja di pohon yang berada di taman sekolah"

"dimana itu?" tanya Sehun dengan mata yang sangat lelah " tinggal lurus, dan menemukan sebuah pintu. masuklah dan kau akan melihat sebuah pohon besar disana" tunjuk Kyungsoo pada sebuah jalan koridor sekolah.

Sehun mengerti dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo seraya mengucapkan terima kasih, Kyungsoo melihat punggung Sehun yang besar dan bahunya yang lebar.

"deng..deng" terdengar suara dari jantung Kyungsoo, mungkinkah dia jatuh cinta?

-End Flashback-

Kyungsoo menceritakan kejadiannya dengan tersenyum malu, Luhan hanya mengangguk dan mengerti apa yang temannya rasakan.

tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka, ternyata Sehun dan Kai yang masuk ke kelas. Luhan hanya melihat sesaat dan kembali ke aktivitasnya bermain Bubble gum. lain halnya dengan Kyungsoo ia memperhatikan Kris dari jauh.

"percuma kalau kau hanya memperhatikannya" tegur Luhan, namun Kyungsoo tak peduli apa yang di katakan Luhan dan terus menatap Sehun "bagimu percuma. bagiku tidak"

Merasa Kyungsoo hanya memperhatikan Sehun tanpa menegurnya, Luhan kesal dan ia memanggil Sehun maupun kai tuk ke bangkunya "Kai! Sehun sini!" ajak Luhan. Kyungsoo terkejut "aish!" ia menarik baju Luhan seraya menatap Sehun yang sedang berjalan ke bangkunya.

Sehun dan Kai ke bangku Luhan dan mereka mengobrol banyak hal sampai bel masuk berbunyi.

-Skip-

Bel Istirahat terlah berbunyi, Kyungsoo keluar karena tugas osisnya sedangkan Kai sibuk mengurusi yeoja centil yang mendekatinya. Sehun hanya duduk sambil membaca buku dan Luhan bermain bubble gumnya.

Bubble gum Luhan habis dan ia mengambil bubble gum yang ada di tasnya, ketika ia membuka tasnya terdapat jaket yang menyelimutinya kemarin. ia lupa mengembalikannya ke pemiliknya, namun ia masih ragu. ia ragu kalau Sehun pemilik jaket tersebut.

Luhan mengambil jaket dari dalam tasnya dan melirik Sehun, sebenarnya ia malas untuk pergi ke bangku Sehun. namun, apa boleh buat. ia harus mengembalikan Jaket ini. "Sehun!" panggil Luhan seraya berjalan ke bangku Sehun, Sehun menghentikan membacanya dan mentap Luhan "ada apa?"

"ini milikmu?" Luhan menunjukan jaket yang ada di tangannya. Sehun mengambil jaket dari tangan Luhan dan melihatnya dengan seksama "bukan ini bukan milikku"

"apa?"

"ya, ini bukan milikku" jelas Sehun sekali lagi, Luhan terkejut. jadi siapa yang menyelimutinya kemarin? bukankah Sehun yang ada di sebelahnya? tapi kenapa Sehun berkata ini bukan miliknya?. Krystall mengambil Jaket dari tangan Sehun dan membawanya ke pohon.

Ia menatap jaket itu dan bertanya-tanya ini milik siapa, tapi ia tidak juga menemukan jawabannya, bel berbunyi dan perlajaran dimulai. Luhan terpaksa harus menunda untuk mencari tahu pemilik jaket ini. ia bergegas ke kelas dan memulai pelajaran.

Kyungsoo dan Luhan hari ini tak dapat pulang sekolah bersama-sama. Karena Kyungsoo mempunyai jadwal osis yang sangat padat, Luhan mengerti akan hal itu. dan ia memutuskan untuk pulang sendiri.

Luhan baru sadar, ia meninggalkan jaket di dalam kelas. Ia bergegas kembali ke kelas dan dilihatnya Kai baru mengunci pintu kelas. "jangan dikunci!"

"hmm?" Kai berhenti mengunci pintu dan menatap Luhan "ada apa?"

"aku meninggalkan barang di kelas" jelas Luhan dengan nafas terengah, Kai bingung dan membukakan kunci untuknya. Luhan mengambil jaket dan keluar dari kelas "thank's"

"ne, hm.. jaket itu milikmu?" tanya Kai seolah mengenali jaket yang krystall pengang

"kenapa?" Luhan menatap jaket miliknya "ini punyamu?"

"ah, bukan. aku pernah melihat jaket yang persis dengan jaket yang kau pegang" jawab Kai seraya mengunci pintu lagi. "memangnya jaket milik siapa yang pernah kau lihat?" tanya Luhan penasaran

"Sehun" jawab Kai "pulanglah, ini sudah sangat sore" sambung kai lagi.

Luhan setengah terkejut, Sehun memiliki jaket seperti ini? tapi mengapa ia mengatakan ini bukan miliknya? apa yang ia mau?

Luhan berjalan di koridor sekolah seraya menatap jaket yang ia pegang. "oppa.. jebal" terdengar suara yeoja dari kejauhan, Luhan sebernarnya tak peduli dengan suara itu. Namun ia menjadi penasaraan ketika ia mendengar nama "Sehun"

entah kenapa, Luhan menjadi tertarik dengan Sehun. Ia mengikuti suara itu dan ternyata benar. di lorong koridor, terlihat Sehun dengan seorang yeoja. Yeoja itu seperti memohon-mohon pada Sehun, tapi Sehun tetap menjawab "tidak"

Luhan terus mengintip dan tanpa ia sadar, ia menjatuhkan jaket yang ia pegang.

"dia milikku" ucap Sehun seraya menunjuk Luhan, Luhan hanya tertunduk membeku sesaat ia mengambil jaketnya yang terjatuh "apa maksudmu?"

**TBC~~**

* * *

**Dimohon jangan pelit Review.. karena Review salah satu semangatku buat ngelanjutin FF ini... Thank's ^^**


End file.
